peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Mephiles, Infinite, Hunter J, Vanitas, and Demidevimon's Wrath/Solaris and Malomyotismon Resurrected
(Seeing Ash and Sora’s groups heading to Soleanna and Oriana Castle Town and Terra, Ventus, Aqua, and Discord waiting for Celebi to come get them through the purple Soloriana Emerald, Mephiles, Vanitas, Hunter J, Infinite, and Demidevimon glared evilly, especially when they were just defeated a moment ago by all three groups) Hunter J: So you had to outwit our plot so far. (The five dark villains smiled evilly then, clutching the purple Soloriana Emerald) Mephiles: Fine! Vanitas: If we want something done, we’ll do it ourselves! (Then K. Rool, Skurvy, and their crew arrived, livid at their defeat as well and having lost Loki and the Sharpedo) K. Rool: That blasted Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, and NiGHTS! Skurvy: And their allies too! (They notice each other and got determined) Demidevimon: These failures and setbacks have gotten far enough! Infinite: It's time to take matters into our own hands! K. Rool: Me and my crew's sentiments exactly! (They head to Ash’s group’s direction. Meanwhile, Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS, along with Satsuki, Mei, Kanta, Joy, Tiny, Dingodile, Wack, Team Rocket, the Gangreen Gang, the Dazzlings, Entei, Raikou, Suicune, Christopher, Chris, Elise, Allison, and Celebi, continued their walk towards the direction to Soleanna and Oriana Castle Town. Celebi suddenly sensed something and hid herself behind Ash) Ash: What’s wrong, Celebi? (Suddenly, a dark energy robot hand grabbed Celebi, shocking Ash's group. Then the villains came out with evil smirks) Villains: Finally found you all. Ash’s group: You again! (Celebi struggled to free herself, but the five dark villains shocked her, stunning her) Mephiles: Don’t even think about escaping from us, Celebi Princess! Infinite: It's useless to resist! Ash: Stop hurting her! Dingodile: Let her go now! Vanitas: Sorry, but we need her to complete our conquest. (Even the pirates piped in agreement) Klump: We ain't leaving until we get our secrets of the Flames and Shadows of Disaster because of that Celebi Princess! Demidevimon: And we will recreate the time-space rift into a world of flames and darkness! Chris: You’re mad! Mephiles: We may be mad. Mephiles, Vanitas, Hunter J, Infinite, and Demidevimon: But we have power! (They knock Ash's group down with a powerful forceful gust of wind. As Ash's group recovered quickly, the five dark villains shocked Celebi some more, and Ash's group got concerned for her and glared at the villains) Elise: Stop it! Allison: Let Celebi go now! Mephiles: But she has a big role to play, along with you two, Princesses. Hunter J: That's right. (The five dark villains point at Elise and Allison, who got angry) Allison: As if I’ll release Myotismon here! Elise: And Iblis! Ash's group: That’s right! NiGHTS: And is it true that you were gonna frame Shadow and Sora for the princes, princesses, Dazzlings, and Celebi’s deaths? Mephiles: (Scoffs) Yes, we planned on blowing up the ship. Vanitas: But we were gonna trick the princesses and the Celebi Princess into escaping with me and leaving the princes and Dazzlings to die and make the Princesses of Soleanna and Oriana cry. Hunter J: And then we would merge with Iblis and Myotismon with the power of both the Celebi Princess and the Soloriana Emeralds and frame Shadow and Sora for this. Infinite: With some help from the pirates. Demidevimon: Just like we schemed for the past ten years since our sealing by Shadow and Sora. (A short pause, then....) NiGHTS: (Smugly) Thanks for telling us. Tiny: (Smugly) Yeah! Villains: (Confused) What? Ash: (Smugly) You five should’ve kept your closet full of skeletons a secret. Pikachu: (Smugly) Pikachu! (Ash points at the security camera on a rocky wall nearby the empty station. The villains noticed and got shocked. The people of Soleanna and Oriana, at Soleanna and Oriana Castle Town have seen and overheard Mephiles, Vanitas, Hunter J, Infinite, and Demidevimon’s unexpected confession from the giant TV monitor and were angrily booing and jeering at him, saying things like “How dare you try to frame Shadow and Sora?!” and/or “You monstrous Shadow and Sora imposters!” The five dark villains on screen growled in anger and blasts the screen with their energy balls, destroying the camera. Back with Ash's group, the villains turned to Ash's group in anger) Villains: How dare you trick us?! (Celebi got determined and tried to free herself again. The villains noticed and the five dark villains threw her in the air after stunning her by smacking her around the rocky walls, shocking Ash's group and concerning Elise and Allison. Just when Ash, Pikachu, NiGHTS, Entei, Raikou, and Suicune were about to fly towards Celebi to save her, the pirates knocked them back with their blasts from their laser guns and as Ash, Pikachu, NiGHTS, Entei, Raikou, and Suicune recovered, Vanitas conjured a black slime orb and threw it at Celebi) Vanitas: Sink into darkness! (Then the slime orb engulfed Celebi, shocking Ash's group. Vanitas then caught the slime orb while giving an evil smirk along with the villains) Mephiles: The Celebi Princess is now ours! (Angered, Ash, Pikachu, NiGHTS, Christopher, and Chris charged at the villains, but after the pirates ran out of the way, the five dark villains jumped out of the way, only for them to catch up to the five dark villains, grab them, and snatch the slime orb away) Ash: I got her! (But Mephiles, Vanitas, Hunter J, Infinite, and Demidevimon kicked the four down to the ground, making Ash drop the slime orb. As Ash, NiGHTS, Christopher, and Chris slowly recovered with Pikachu, Entei, Raikou, Suicune, and Ash's group’s help, the five dark villains went up to them) Mephiles, Vanitas, Hunter J, Infinite, and Demidevimon: We’ll take that. (Just when Ash was about to grab the slime orb, Vanitas kicked Ash down) Pikachu: (Shocked) Pikapi! (Vanitas grabbed the slime orb quickly, much to Ash's group's shock and concern. Recovering completely, Ash, Pikachu, NiGHTS, Christopher, and Chris, along with even Ash's group, glared angrily at the villains, with Pikachu ready to use his electric shock attack and Entei, Raikou, and Suicune growling in anger) Pikachu: (Seething in anger) Pika...! Joy: Let Celebi out now! (The villains chuckle evilly at them) Hunter J: But does she still want to be saved once we let her out? (Realizing what Hunter J meant, Ash's group got concerned and shocked) Aria: You don’t mean…? Trixie: Yes. (Vanitas then threw the slime orb and once it opened, Celebi reappeared, floating in the air with her eyes closed) Ash's group: Celebi? Are you alright? (Suddenly, Celebi opened her eyes, revealing her possessed black purple snake-like pupils. Seeing this, Ash's group realized now that Mephiles, Vanitas, Hunter J, Infinite, and Demidevimon have possessed Celebi) Mephiles: Celebi, knock them down! (Celebi prepared to attack) Adagio: Celebi, no! Don't listen! Vanitas: (To the possessed Celebi) You heard us! Hunter J: (To the possessed Celebi) Do it. (Emotionlessly doing what the five dark villains ordered, the possessed Celebi then used her powerful force to knock Ash's group down. After that’s done, Mephiles gave another command, pulling the purple Soloriana Emerald out) Mephiles: Now, light up this show! (The possessed Celebi then used her powers to create of powerful white light, blinding Ash's group as the pirates watched and Mephiles, Vanitas, Hunter J, Infinite, and Demidevimon vanished) Snake: What’sssss with the light?! Tiny: Too bright! Sonata: I can’t see! NiGHTS: It’s too much! (Ash and Pikachu squinted and noticed Mephiles, Vanitas, Hunter J, Infinite, and Demidevimon are gone) Ash: Where’s the dark villains? (As the light slowly died down, Mephiles, Vanitas, Hunter J, Infinite, and Demidevimon materialized back from their slime forms to their true forms again from behind Ash's group and using Mephiles, Vanitas, Hunter J, and Infinite's four Dark Chaos Lances after Demidevimon injected his Demi Darts in them, stabbed Ash, NiGHTS, Christopher, and Chris from behind. The others noticed as soon as the light died down and Elise and Allison screamed a bit in concern while the others got shocked and the pirates watched in surprise. After Mephiles, Vanitas, Hunter J, and Infinite retracted their four Dark Chaos Lances back with their and Demidevimon's evil smirks, Ash, NiGHTS, Christopher, and Chris collapsed on their stomachs, clutching their tiny mortal stab wounds, and then using the last of their strengths, flipped onto their backs, wheezing weakly as Pikachu jumped off of Ash. Ash's group ran up to Ash, NiGHTS, Christopher, and Chris’ dying bodies in concern and Elise and Allison held Christopher and Chris’ bodies close to them and shook them a little to keep them strong. Even Pikachu and Joy did the same thing with Ash and NiGHTS while the villains watched) Elise: Christopher! Allison: Chris! Joy: Ash! Tiny: NiGHTS! Pikachu: Pikapi, Pika! (Ash, NiGHTS, Christopher, and Chris gasped softly) Ash, NiGHTS, Christopher, and Chris: (Weakly) Guys.... Sorry.... Dingodile: Don't say that! Ace: It's not the end! Elise and Allison: Hang in there! (Then they see Ash, NiGHTS, Christopher, and Chris slowly about to close their eyes, their strength slowly vanishing) Ash's group: No, guys! Wack: Don't you dare clozzzze thozzzzze eyezzzzz! (Unfortunately, Ash, NiGHTS, Christopher, and Chris softly let out one last breath, closed their eyes slowly, and slowly, in front of Ash's group, as well as the villains and the possessed Celebi, went limp. Shocked, Ash's group, after Joy checked their pulses and shook her head no, then got saddened and teary-eyed, except a saddened Elise and Allison. Ash, NiGHTS, Christopher, and Chris are now dead (Sorry, fans....). Seeing this, Mephiles, Vanitas, Hunter J, Infinite, and Demidevimon then let out a long evil maniacal laugh in victory as the pirates cheered a bit) Pirates: We did it! K. Rool: Ash Ketchum and NiGHTS are dead finally! Skurvy: We got our vengeance! (As the five dark villains' evil laughter and the pirates' cheers died down, Ash's group silently started mourning for their four dead friends while Elise and Allison tried to fight back against their tears) Pikachu: (Tearfully) Pikapi, Pika.... Elise: (Sadly, voice starting to break) Christopher, Ash…. Allison: (Sadly, voice starting to break) Chris, NiGHTS.... (Then, as Elise and Allison remembered from their fun adventures with Ash’s group, they then recalled the Duke and Duchess’ voices in their memories as the images of their younger selves held the blue and pink Soloriana Emeralds to their hearts and kneeling on their knees in sadness, depicting their current selves about to break down crying finally) Duke: (Voice-over) Promise us, Elise and Allison…. Don’t cry, no matter what happens. Duchess: (Voice-over) And stay happy and confident.... (Then, voices of encouragement from all their friends, including Ash, NiGHTS, Christopher, and Chris, began to overlap in their memories until they and their younger images faded away as echoes. Back in the present in reality, Elise and Allison looked at Ash, NiGHTS, Christopher, and Chris’ lifeless bodies as they start going on the verge to cry) Elise: (Voice breaking) First Mama and Papa…. Allison: (Voice breaking) This can't be happening to us.... (Finally, after ten long years, they started to slowly cry softly as tears slowly flooded their eyes) Elise and Allison: (Crying) N-No…. No...! (They then screamed in tears of despair at the sky) Elise and Allison: (Crying) NO!!!! (Then a blast of flames flew out of Elise’s body and a blast of shadows flew out of Allison's body as they collapsed their heads onto Christopher and Chris’ lifeless bodies and they cried softly. The villains, seeing the whole thing, laughs evilly in victory, for Iblis and Myotismon are freed at last) Mephiles: Finally, the seals are broken! K. Rool: The Flames and Shadows of Disaster is ours at last! Hunter J: At long last, we’ll be able to join with you…! Mephiles, Vanitas, Hunter J, and Infinite: IBLIS AND MYOTISMON!!!! (Iblis and Myotismon then changed from their flame and shadow forms to their monster and human forms, awakened, and Iblis roared. Myotismon then smirked evilly along with Vanitas and Hunter J, glad to see them again) Myotismon: My son and wife.... (Iblis suddenly noticed the purple Soloriana Emerald and the possessed Celebi with Mephiles and Infinite, along with Hunter J, Vanitas, and Demidevimon, and slowly and calmly eased down his beastly behavior and bowed down to Mephiles and Infinite in respect. The seven dark villains are unfortunately all together again) Demidevimon: Together at last.... (Then the pirates gave evil smirks while awaiting eagerly calmly for their reward) Skurvy: And now we got you seven together again.... K. Rool: It's time to fulfull your end of the bargain. Pirates: Yeah! (The five dark villains gave reassuring evil smirks to Myotismon and Iblis and the two understood with evil smirks as well. Then the pirates' evil smirks slowly turned to confusion and impatience) K. Rool: What's with the staring contest?! Skurvy: Give us the secret of your powers already! (The seven dark villains suddenly smirked evilly at them) Dark villains: About that.... Infinite: Here is your reward. Vanitas: The secrets that you waited to get. (Then, to the pirates' surprise, the dark villains levitated the brute force members of the crew and flung them back right into K. Rool, Skurvy, Cortex, Shredder, and Krang, much to the pirates' shock and then anger. Then the knocked down pirates recovered in anger and shock) Skurvy: What's the meaning of this?! K. Rool: Is this the thanks we get for helping you?! (The dark villains scoffed with evil smirks) Mephiles: You pirates are nothing but greedy gullible idiots. Vanitas: Did you really think we would share world domination with you? Infinite: You're nothing but fools. Hunter J: The world is ours to rule! Demidevimon: It's like a toy to us, a toy waiting to be messed with. Myotismon: And we're not sharing our toy with the likes of you! (Angered at this betrayal, the pirates prepared to fight back against them) K. Rool: So, you used us! Skurvy: You ungrateful...! (But the dark villains knocked them back again with the possessed Celebi's help. Seeing the whole thing, despite mourning for Ash, NiGHTS, Christopher, and Chris, Ash's group mixed their anger with their sadness. Even Ace and Meowth’s tough guy exteriors withered at the sight of Ash, NiGHTS, Christopher, and Chris’ lifeless bodies with their backs turned to the dark villains as they still kneeled next to Ash, NiGHTS, Christopher, and Chris' lifeless bodies) Ace: (Crying) They were so cool…! And they were such good guys…! (Sniffles) They had feelings like us…! Meowth: (Crying) Now they’ll no longer run, fly, laugh, cry, smile, play, work, fight, or get angry…! (Ace and Meowth lets out their sobs angrily, and then their voices quivered as Ace clenched his fist) Ace and Meowth: (Crying angrily) And yet, why…? (They turned to the dark villains with angry tears) Ace and Meowth: (Crying) WHY DID YOU HAVE TO KILL THEM?! (Giving no remorse, the dark villains smirked evilly and coldly answered) Vanitas: Because we want our goal to be completed. Myotismon: A goal worth fighting for us. (The dark villains then turned to Iblis, the purple Soloriana Emerald, and the possessed Celebi) Dark villains: Now, Iblis, Soloriana Emeralds, and Celebi Princess, it’s time for the final curtain call! (Iblis and the possessed Celebi nod calmly. Then using her powers, the possessed Celebi levitated the purple Solororiana Emerald and unleashed more of her powers to summon the other seven Soloriana Emeralds as Mephiles, Infinite, and Iblis, Vanitas, Hunter J, and Myotismon, and even Demidevimon glowed and Ash's group watched in sadness and concern, and calm concern for the pirates' case) Snake: (Tearfully) Ccccccelebi…. Thissss issss not good…. (Then the glows on Mephiles, Infinite, and Iblis, Vanitas, Hunter J, and Myotismon, and Demidevimon’s bodies grew powerful. Back at Dusty Desert, unaware of what just happened, Sora’s group neared the train station when they noticed the green and yellow Soloriana Emeralds glow brightly and then a powerful light swallowed them up as the green and yellow Soloriana Emeralds vanished. Back in the future, Terra, Ventus, Aqua, and Discord waited patiently, also unaware of what happened when suddenly, the blue and orange Soloriana Emeralds glowed brightly, getting their attention, and then a powerful light swallowed them as well while the blue and orange Soloriana Emeralds vanished. Back in the present in Tropical Jungle, the red Soloriana Emerald suddenly glowed and vanished as well. At the castle, the cyan and pink Soloriana Emeralds glowed as well and then vanished. Out in Soleanna and Oriana Castle Town, everyone, including the rest of Ash’s group, with the Winx Club back in their human forms, upon seeing the powerful glowing light up in the sky, noticed the possessed Celebi using the power of all eight Soloriana Emeralds to surround Iblis, Infinite, and Mephiles, Myotismon, Hunter J, and Vanitas, and Demidevimon in a white light. And then Iblis, Infinite, and Mephiles and Myotismon, Hunter J, and Vanitas merged together by the light and Demidevimon and the possessed Celebi was then swallowed by the light. The light then formed into a cocoon and it exploded, turning the sky dark and cloudy and then emerged two giant monsters along with Demidevimon, and the possessed Celebi is within the center of a huge core within Demidevimon's giant scepter. The first monster is a creature-like form made of light with transparent white skin, a red orb holding his consciousness in the center, no head, with a piece above his core resembling an upper torso with a curve behind the "neck," a lower body that resembles a stalactite, two palm-less arms not connected to his body at his shoulders, each with three fingers, and wearing three cyan shells of light, two of which covered each of his forearms. The third covered his chest are and core, and he has a figure on top that resembles an eagle head with glowing yellow eyes and antlers. Additionally, he has a ring with six triangular pieces floating at the edges, resembling a sun on his back. He is Solaris, the malevolent Sun God from legend. And the last monster has white armor, short yellow hair, purple and red armor pieces all over his body and purple armored wings with the interior and inner spikes colored red and the wings were shaped like gatling guns, the top of his purple armored spiked spine showing a Yin-Yang symbol on it, a white armored spike tail, yellow pupil-less eyes, purple and red claws, and wearing a red bat-shaped eyemask. He is Malomyotismon, the malevolent Moon God from legend. Then, as everyone in the city started to panic upon seeing Solaris, Malomyotismon and Demidevimon, the three monsters and the possessed Celebi then combined their powers to expand a bright white light which then swallowed the entire kingdom, as well as all the people, animals, and creatures) Coming up: After the time-space rift is created by Solaris, Malomyotismon, and Demidevimon with the possessed Celebi's help, all the heroes and even the pirates, at first, mourn for the deaths of Ash, NiGHTS, Christopher, and Chris, but when they learn they're not dead completely, they decide to regather all eight Soloriana Emeralds all across the distorted Soleanna and Oriana and use their powers, as well as the power of true love's kiss from Serena, Iris, Elise, and Allison, to revive Ash, NiGHTS, Christopher, and Chris. Then after the four are revived again, they, Pikachu, Sora, Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Terra, Ventus, Aqua, and Discord become super form and face off in the first part of the final battle against Solaris, Malomyotismon, and Demidevimon to save Celebi and the world. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies